The Man With The Bread
by KingAlanI
Summary: Peeta and Katniss' first time. Postwar canon compliant. Lots of dirty bread-themed puns. Inspired by a convo with GreenWool.


I wanted to watch Katniss' eyes roll back as she threw her head and arched her body in ecstasy for me, for our love. She sometimes didn't admit the depths of her feelings, but it was clear we were both enthralled with each other. Even so, I didn't have such amorous thoughts about her all the time.

Sometimes my mind was in a much worse place. Snow had given me false memories. His hate nearly tore me apart from the woman I loved. Yet even just a few months later, it was getting better. There were still way too many bad times, but already there were fewer of them.

I had been captivated by Katniss' beautiful singing voice ever since I first heard it when we were young. Soon I was enthralled by her home life. Despite her poverty and my family's decent economic conditions, she had a happy family and I didn't. My mother's anger was made worse by the fact that I still cared about her, that my father still cared about her mother.

I began to learn what a strong person Katniss was, if only from a distance until those fateful years. As Katniss became a full-grown woman, she was getting even more beautiful. I was very pleasantly surprised to find out that was possible. We'd kissed many times, and her lips were always as sweet as I first imagined them. However, I wanted more than my cheese buns making her sticky.

The Capitol had discouraged people from having children; we of all people would know that their abuse went far beyond even the arena. The new Panem was already seeing signs of a baby boom. However, for many people including my dear Katniss, the wounds might take far longer to heal, and there were worries that evil government could return. Alma Coin had been basically a District Thirteen female version of Coriolanus Snow. Katniss had known her all too well.

One day, when Katniss and I were sitting together in our Victors Village house, she pressed her face against mine more tightly than usual. As she moved, her mouth opened. My tongue touched hers, and by the way her body was vibrating, I knew she would have been squealing in pleasure if her mouth wasn't full. She let me move my tongue against hers, not knowing to move her own back. Well, my angel's inexperience with passion is a problem I would be glad to solve, and I was confident that she'd be more than willing to solve it with me.

Her whole body turned to face me instead of sitting next to each other as we had been doing. Something besides my dough was rising. She knew. "It seems you are especially excited, my flour flower," she said quite nervously.

"I have never gotten to kiss you like that before," I pointed out truthfully. I've had plenty of ideas for that, but I never got to use the recipe until today. Hopefully, we were on our way to trying some other pages from the cookbook of my dreams. I knew what I was doing only in theory, but she didn't know at all, so she was glad to have me give her suggestions.

Our kisses on the arena beach may well have grown deeper if we hadn't been in the middle of a nationally televised fight to the death. There was no such barrier to things getting hotter right now. There wasn't even much of a cloth barrier. I saw her beautiful little breasts bouncing freely beneath her shirt. I wasn't sure if she was wearing lower underwear either, and what was beneath mine begged to find out.

"I want to pull the wrapping off your muffin," I said while lowering my hands to her waist, and we both barely avoided laughing.

"I'm hungry in a different way, for you to eat me all up," she spoke back. "I know you feed me very well. So do it." _Impatient? That makes two of us._

"Feel every beautiful ridge…" I continued while caressing her hips. "Oooh, it's sticky," I said while tugging at the waistband. _I'll make you sweat plenty more today_, I thought to myself with a wicked smile that I managed to not show on my face. I was a sweetheart, the real me at least, but that didn't mean I lacked the desires of any normal straight man.

She actually liked my touch, but really liked it right now. I couldn't identify the fabric of her pants and didn't care. I pulled it away to reveal no panties, only the most delectable dish I had ever contemplated – the most ladylike part of this beautiful woman.

Her pan was going to be very well greased and her oven was going to be very thoroughly preheated by the time I put my loaf in her. I wanted to shove my dough right in her and slam the door, and my cock twitched at the thought, but my upper brain knew to savor the moment.

My fantasies were a reality. My dreams were coming true. I had built up an ideal of her in the years between falling for her and being able to express my feelings. She really mostly lived up to my vision of her, especially as she had come to my aid in the first arena. Snow's torture had manufactured an evil version of her in my head, but the silver lining of that was pointing out that even my angel was only human.

"I might have to pinch the muffin to finish unwrapping it," I said with fake resignation. Totally fake, and even she saw it. She was already naked below the waist. The inaccuracy of my sweet talk was the last thing on our minds as I started massaging her inner thighs. My fingertips traced their way through the curly dark hair around her crotch.

She was squirming, but not to get away, oh no. It was as if her golden olive skin cascaded with bubbles. When I kneaded the nub at the top of her lower lips, it was as if those bubbles were popping.

I knew I was ready to flip her and apparently she was quite ready to be flipped. My hands lingered just above her waist as I turned her over. I now gazed down on her beauty instead of looking up into it. I ripped off my belt as fast as I could without hitting her, yanked my trousers and undershorts down in the same motion. She finally got the idea to take off her shirt just before I reached for mine.

I really was about to make love to Katniss Everdeen. I held my cock in my hand and guided my tip to her entrance. I pushed down and in as slowly as I could, and she arched herself up to meet me. I felt her arms wrap around me to help pull me even closer to her. She felt as wonderful as I'd imagined. It was a feeling she'd never expected, and she apparently liked it very much.

Of all the recipes we were trying today and likely would try soon, she wasn't ready for sausage drippings and egg at 100 degrees for nine months. She'd be a wonderful mother once she realized that. She was incredibly supportive of the few people she cared about. She had been incredibly nurturing with Prim and Rue. This one we wouldn't lose. We'd have my dream family when the time was right.

Katniss and I hadn't expected to be making love yet, but now that we had started, we'd have better plans for avoiding babies until we both wanted them. For now I had to pull away from her when I felt myself about to explode. I knew the sensation from when I rubbed myself thinking of her, though of course it was magnified several times when actually with her.

I ended up spraying on her chest. Her perky little tits, dark brown nipples in the middle of coppery areolae in the middle of bronzed breasts, looked even more beautiful when glistening with my seed. "These buns are very good too," Katniss said while gripping my ass. "You want to feed me more of them. Real or not real?"

"Real," I said, laughing.


End file.
